Accomplishments during the year: 1. The immune response to AMA1 combined with RON2 has been studied. This work continues to expand our understanding of parasite invasion of red cells by identifying the receptors and ligands and determining the potential of these targets for vaccine development. 2. We are attempting to understand the translocon structure in P. falciparum 3. We continue the study of the mechanism of red cell invasion by P. falciparum and P. vivax. The focus in P. vivax is on invasion of P. vivax into Duffy negative red cells. 4. We are studying the parasite encoded red cell ligands by studying the invasion of Aotus and Saimiri P. vivax infections. We studied the RNAseq of P. vivax parasites growing in Saimiri and Aotus monkeys to identify the differences in invasion ligands. 5. To develop the in vitro culture system for P. vivax, we are trying to grow the parasites in low oxygen conditions in a glove box so they never are exposed to the oxidative stress of 21% oxygen. We are looking at the oxidative status of reticulocytes and erythrocytes. We are testing different anti-oxidants from Susan Doctoral.